User talk:DrKaii
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Talk:Main Page page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 12:31, 9 June 2010 Edits to the main page The edits you made the to conversation on the main page is in violation of our discussion policy which states that posts must be signed, and thus you going back and removing your signature is not acceptable. In addition, do not edit another persons post (in this case mine) under any circumstances, not even to correct things like spelling and grammar. In addition, your whole action is in violation of the spirit of our discussion policy which is built on the premise of responsibility and not attempting to retro-actively white-wash reputation. If you regret bringing up the topic, that is unfortunate. However, you did do so, so please don't try to pretend otherwise. Thank you. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Tinni, I let the matter drop because I decided that my pride was not more important than embarrassing you publically. After you have decided to come onto my talk page and embarrass me (AGAIN!), I feel I would be well in my rights to go to your talk page and explain what I am about to explain, but again I have decided to avoid embarrassing you on your own page. However, I cannot completely shun my pride so I will make a reply here on my own page so people know my side of the story. : You are right, I did unknowingly break the discussion policy, I apologise for that - I should have read it first. As for the violating the spirit of the discussion policy, and again another presumption you have had about me, I was not trying to white-wash my reputation. By closing the discussion before I had a chance to reply, and deleting my reply to you after you closed the discussion, you took it into your own hands to force a reputation upon me. I felt it fair that I should at least be allowed to take my name out of it seeing as you wouldn't let me reply or point out the insults and mistakes in your discussion-closing "defense". True, this broke the discussion policy and I was unaware of this and I hope my apology suffices. If not, you could just delete my account, as you seem to be capable of silencing me when I make a point that you don't like. Is that not against the "spirit" of the discussion policy? In fact, to paraphrase you: your whole action is in violation of the spirit of the discussion policy, which is built on the premise of responsibility and not attempting to safeguard your reputation by deleting the fair complaints of others against you. If you don't like the complaints I make against you, that is unfortunate. However, I did make those complaints, so please don't try to pretend otherwise by deleting them. Thank you. DrKaii 20:15, June 10, 2010 (UTC)